A Familiar Face
by OxTwilightxO
Summary: Rachel Berry leaves everything behind her at McKindley High. Her ego, her dreams to become a singer and most of all the old her. When she goes to college as a new person what will happen when she meets a familiar face. Will they recognise the new her?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry. That was a name known to everyone in the small town of Ohio. She was a girl who thought she would go far in life. Since she was a baby Rachel Berry thought she would be a well known famous Broadway actress and singer. She was the girl dating the quarter back everyone wanted to date, Finn Hudson. They were madly in love until she ruined everything and made out with Finn's best friend Puck (the school jock and hottie) to get back at him for sleeping with Santana. After that Rachel was heartbroken and everything about her changed. She was no longer the Glee star and she no longer wanted to become something big. She wanted a normal easy job and she wanted to be noticed as a nice person not someone who hurt everyone around her just to get what she wanted.

Rachel's POV

It was the first day of college. I had taken a year off to travel around the world and do different things before I went back to studying every day. I haven't seen anyone from the glee club since the last day of high school and the only ones I've talked to are Tina and Kurt. I walked around the campus looking for dorm 2D. Finally when I found it I parked in the closest spot to the door as I could. I then unloaded my car and start making my way up to my dorm. I opened the door and walked in. There was no one else here except me. There were two rooms and a bathroom. There was also a large living room and a nice sized kitchen. I walked into one of the bedrooms and start to unpack my bags.  
"You must be Rachel. I'm Ellie." A petit girl with long blond hair and blue eyes smiled at me from the door.  
"Hi I'm Rachel. It's nice to meet you. I guess we'll be getting to know each other over the year since we're roommates." I smiled and shuck her hand.  
"Come on I was a student here last year let me show you around." She dragged me out of the dorm room and we made our way across campus.  
"What are you studying?" she asked me.  
"I've decided to study journalism and writing. I used to sing and dance but I stopped a few years back." I told her as I looked around getting to know everything around me.  
"What made you change your mind?"  
"Um well after I hurt my ex-boyfriend I realised my ego got in the way of everything and I always ended up hurting the people around me trying to get what I wanted and I don't think music is worth loosing everyone I love."  
"If you don't mind me asking what did you do to your ex-boyfriend?"  
"Well I found out he had slept with one girl Santana even though he had told me he had never slept with anyone. So to get back with my I made out with his best friend, who the year before had slept with his old girlfriend and got her pregnant."  
"That's pretty messed up." I nodded and we continued walking.  
"You'll be studying journalism in that building there. I study the arts course in the building opposite you so we can walk together." I smiled at her glad to have a friend already. After she had showed me the entire campus we were making our way back to our dorm when she stopped.  
"That building there is the boy's dormitory. It is off limits to girls after nine o clock. I don't know what they do when you're caught in there any later but I heard it's bad." We started walking again when I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes widened as I saw the familiar face. The familiar square jaw line, the dark brown eyes that could make any girls heart melt and then the cheeky crocked smile. As I stood there staring at him he looked up at me from the back of his truck. He spotted me. Noah Puckerman was only a meter from me staring at me with wide eyes much like i was doing to him. I bolted. I ran for my dorm and left Ellie standing back on her own not knowing what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Rachel had seen Puck on campus but she hadn't seen him since, although maybe that was because she was avoiding him. Ellie had found out who he was and told her many times to talk to him and not to be scared that he was just an old friend but Rachel wasn't scared of talking to him she was scared in case he didn't like the new Rachel, not that he liked her much before. A guy that she had become friendly with in her journalism class call Jake Brown was Puck's roommate. Turns out they got along well but they weren't close to being friends. They talked when needed but Puck usually stayed in his room.

Rachel's POV

I was having lunch with Jake. We just had a lecture and decided to go for lunch afterwards.  
"Ugh Rach?" Jake said scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
"Yeah?" I asked confused.  
"What was Puck like in high school?"  
"Well he was the school hottie. He was with all the girls all the time. He was a jerk a lot of the time but when he felt like it he was the sweetest guy you could ever meet. He was talented in a lot of ways. He was on the football team and is a very talented singer and is amazing at playing guitar. Why do you ask?" her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
"Well, I guess I'm kind of worried about him. Every night when we're in our room he sits playing guitar and he's very secluded he's always on his own and I haven't seen him with anyone from the campus."  
"I don't know. He wasn't a bit like that in high school. Maybe he's home sick?"  
"I don't think so. Could you maybe talk to him?"  
"Jake you know I don't want to talk to him."  
"Fine I was just trying."

Later that day I was in my room finishing up one of my essays when there was a knock on the door. Usually Ellie would jump up and answer it but she was out with one of her friends. There was another knock and I sighed and got up.  
"I'm coming!" I called. I walked out and pulled the door open. There in front of me was Noah Puckerman standing in all his might. In his dark jeans, black sneakers and white top that showed his muscles.  
"R-Rachel?" he stuttered.  
"Nice to see you too Noah."  
"I never expected to see you here. I thought you'd be on Broadway by now."  
"Dreams change I suppose. Do you want to come in?" I opened the door wider and stepped aside. He walked in and we sat down on the sofa.  
"What do you mean by dreams change? Isn't Broadway what you've wanted to do all your life?"  
"It was but then I changed and now I'm studying journalism. What are you studying?"  
"Sports injuries and acupuncture didn't think that really was you that first day."  
"Noah I hope you don't mind me asking but are you alright? Your roommate Jake is in my journalism class and he told me your very secluded."  
"I'm fine now. I just wanted to find out if that really were you that I saw. I need to tell you something ok? Don't get freaked out. If you don't feel the same we can always be friends."  
"Ok shoot."  
"I know I've had two chances with you and I ruined both of them but ever since we finished high school I can't stop thinking about you. I just needed to tell you how I felt."  
"Noah you're the nicest guy I know but right now I want to focus on college. I'm sorry but yes we can still be friends." I smiled taking his hand in mine.  
"At least I know now. Do you want to meet up for dinner tomorrow night?" I nodded and hugged him before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rachel's POV**_

_**After Noah left my dorm I slumped down onto the couch expressing a deep sigh. I was shocked at what Noah had told me. Noah Puckerman liking me Rachel Berry? It just didn't seem like him at all. Maybe he had changed over the years. How could I have ever said yes to Noah when I know his history, his personality and how he treated women. **_

_**I had a tingling sensation on my waist where Noah's hands had just been. I had never felt it before but I'm just guessing that it's because I've known Noah for so long. I bit my lip as I contemplated on what had happened over the course of the night. The door flung open and Ellie strolled in and plopped down onto the couch beside me. **_

"_**What did you do tonight?" She chirped.**_

"_**Well I was doing some work but then Noah decided to come over." I played with my hands in my lap when I told her this. **_

"_**You mean Puck? How did he find out this was your dorm?" her eyes were practically budging out of her head.**_

"_**Jake is his roommate and he told him." I shuck my head thinking about the friend that went behind my back.**_

"_**You know I think Jake is pretty good looking and you guys would make a good couple." I thought of him and what he looked like but I have never looked at him as anything more than a friend before now. He was tall, had dark brown hair that was long-ish. It reminded me of that kid Justin Bieber's hair. He had soft pale skin and dark eyes. He was 23 and although he might have had a kids haircut it suited him in a way she wouldn't have expected it to suit most 23 year olds. **_

"_**I only see Jake as a friend Ellie, anyway I'm not looking for a relationship right now."**_

"_**Why not? You know if you spend all you time in your room doing work how are you ever going to find a man? You cant expect one to turn up on your doorstep." I almost laughed at this since it reminded her of Puck turning up at her door saying he liked her. **_

"_**Whatever Ellie." Rachel laughed "I'm going to bed and I'll see you tomorrow morning."**_

"_**Ok goodnight Rach. Just think about it ok?"**_

"_**Goodnight." I walked into my room and got into the warm bed with the soft cover over me.**_

_**The next morning I woke up feeling chirpy and excited for the day ahead. I got dressed into a skirt just above my knees and a white blouse. I slipped my feet into my white tennis shoes and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a quick snake I walked to the bathroom. I brushed my hair into a tight bun, cleaned my face while applying some makeup and then brushing my hair. Once I was ready I grabbed my notes for class and called out to tell Ellie that I was leaving. I walked outside into the bright sunny day. A light breeze made me shiver but the day was gorgeous.**_

"_**Hello." I jumped at the sound of his voice. He was casually leaning against the girls dorm building with one leg up against it. **_

"_**Hello Noah." I smiled. **_

"_**I don't have class for another half an hour so I thought I'd walk you to yours since I woke up early. Do you want to grab a coffee to go to bring to your class?" he asked throwing his arm around my shoulders. I noticed the sparks on my skin were his arm was brushing my shoulder. **_

"_**That sounds like a wonderful idea Noah." we casually walked across campus to the local Starbucks. Noah ordered two coffees to go and paid for them. "You really didn't need to pay I could have paid." **_

"_**It was my pleasure. Well I guess this is your stop. Have a good day Rachel." I waved goodbye to him before going in and taking my seat with a smile on my face. I could already tell this would be a great **_**day!**


End file.
